If a wire or an object similar to a wire is to be held in a defined position at least discrete fixing means dispersed over the length of the wire must be provided with the help of which the wire is positionable precisely and is fixable in the intended position. This kind of fixing means e.g. comprises guidances and fixing screws which co-operate for the positioning and fixing of the wire or they comprise pairs of clamping jaws which are movable against each other and are fixable in a closed position.
If several wires are to be positioned and fixed in parallel to each other over great lengths of wire using the fixing means described above, a great deal of work is necessary because each wire must be positioned and fixed to each fixing point individually.
The object of the invention is to create a device for fixing wires or objects similar to wires, in particular in an arrangement in which they are parallel to each other. The device is to be produceable at minimal cost and the wires or objects similar to wires are to be positionable and fixable using the inventive device with a minimum of work.
This object is achieved with the device as defined in the claims.